At the End of the Day
by Rose Garden Twilight
Summary: Rucas One shot. Lucas was finding himself having a bad day and there was only one thing that could fix it.
**A.n.- Another one shot. This one is pure fluff to make your day. I like how this one turned out. It's short and sweet.**

* * *

Lucas shifted his backpack strap further on his shoulder in a huff, he couldn't believe how everything went wrong today. He overslept his alarm which caused him to be late to his class. The stares made him feel so uncomfortable as he took his seat. Then he realized that he had left his pencils and pens back in his dorm so he wasn't able to take any notes in the class. He never was this scatterbrained in class, and he feared that this would start effecting his grades. He was in a very competitive program for his major, if he let his gpa slip below a certain number he would be kicked out of the program. Then he would have to let his dreams of being a veterinarian go. The best part of the class was breaking out for the group projects and everyone was starting to get caught up on the work that they were behind. He had always taken charge in the group because otherwise they still would be behind. They divided the remaining work and Lucas sighed as the extra work was added to his work load that week.

He managed to make a pit stop on the way to his next class to pick up anything that he left behind that morning and slip in his seat just in time for his Chemistry class to begin. The teacher assistant started to pass back the tests that they had taken the previous week. He had worn himself thin with the rest of the tests that he had that week, so he was fearful of getting his result back. His day spiraled further when he was handed back a D+. He hadn't received a grade that low since he was back in middle school in Texas when he wasn't trying. He had worked his tail off studying for this test, and it still didn't do him any good. He made a mental note to tell Riley at lunch that they have to schedule an extra study session to go over the exam. He had done decent in the class up to this point, it wouldn't help his average in the class. He made a mental note to ask if there was anything he could do for extra credit.

Lunch was something that he had been looking forward to for a week because his girlfriend was going to join him for it. They had been so busy with all their classes it was hard to find time with each other. Between all their classes, studying, and social activities (Riley with her Sorority and Lucas with football) it was hard to find time with one another. He looked down at his phone now slightly concern that Riley was 5 minutes late. Riley if nothing was always on time, there was never had a function that she was respectably late to. His phone buzzed and he couldn't pick up the phone fast enough.

 **Lucas, I can't make lunch today, I have an essay due at two. Maybe we can try again for tomorrow. Love you. Xoxo**

His frown became more dominant as he stared at the message. It wasn't her fault that she couldn't make lunch, he just missed his girlfriend. He went inside figuring that he couldn't waste more time before his next class. He grabbed a burger and sat down at a table alone. He needed to see Riley to bring a little light to his day, but now he would have to press through. At least he had lunch tomorrow to look forward too.

Tired was an understatement. Football practice beat him relentlessly and he wasn't sure how he could stand. All he wanted was to sleep off the day, his roommate should be in the library studying for the finals coming soon enough. Sleep was trying to claim his body, after the day like today he was fading fast. Even going to the gym to blow off steam didn't even work. He opened his door and dumped his backpack by the door with the bed the only thing in his mind. He stopped mid journey to his bed at the sight of his girlfriend. She was sporting his Cornell sweatshirt curled up on his bed fast asleep. He watched as her body rose and contracted with the slumber. The edges of his lips twisted up into a smile at the sight of his sunshine. She seemed so at peace sleeping on his bed, and for an instant his day faded and was replaced in his mind of memories of them together. Life had taken them on all sorts of adventures, but she was the one constant in his life, she would be there for him and believe in him, bring out the better in him. He hoped that he provided the same support for her. They were in this together, they brought the best out in each other. He took off his shoes and silently stepped over to the bed. He scooted right behind her and his arms pulled her in closer. She purred feeling the warmth of his body radiating against her. His eyes closed, as he fell into the most peaceful sleep he had in weeks. Because at the end of the day, a day spent snuggling with Riley Matthews was a good day.

* * *

 **A.n.- Told you it was cute. Working on Twelfth Night. Super excited for it. Please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
